


A Cuddle

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illness, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing beats a good cuddle when you’re sick…but getting a good cuddle is hard to come by.





	A Cuddle

Who would have guessed?  Who would have guessed that after defeating demons and wendigos and hell, even a couple of rouge angels, that after all of that, you would be undone by a mere head cold?  Yet, here you were…

 

“I’m dying.”  You deadpanned as Dean pulled the thermometer from your mouth.  He had this strange look of amusement on his face…it irritated you.

 

“You’re not dying…but you do have a fever.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”  You said as you tried to roll away from him, hoping he had forgotten the real reason he was here.  But you weren’t that lucky.

 

“No, come back.”  He pulled you back over and let out an irritated sigh.  “You have to take the medicine.  Come on!” 

 

You fought him, but lacked the actual strength to do anything.  “Don’t need it.  I’ll be fine.”  You let out a rough cough and Dean shook his head. 

 

“Please?”

 

“No!”  You gave his leg a kick from where he was on the bed and rolled over, pulling the covers up.

 

“Ugh, you are like a child!  Just take the damn meds!” 

 

“No!”

 

“So help me, if you don’t take them, I’ll-.”

 

“Shove a sock in it, Dean!”

 

000

 

“I hate you both.”  You grumbled as you smacked your lips together before swishing water around in your mouth. 

 

“Well, I warned you!”  Dean teased as he sealed the bottle of cold medicine back up.  You were pinned with your arms behind your back by Sam while Dean fed you the meds, saying your options were to take the meds, or be crushed by Sam…who was threatening to just lay on you the rest of the day.  And since you didn’t want your tombstone to read ‘Death by Moose’, you gave in.

 

Sam laughed at the faces you made before shifting to get off the bed.  “Wait!”  You yelped before wrapping your arms around Sam.

 

“Uhh…what are you doing?”  He ask wearily…he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

 

“You’re warm…”  You said with a little pout.  You gave him a pleading look as you sniffled.  “Will you stay with me?”

 

Sam’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at Dean, begging for help.  They had both seen you sick before, you got very cuddly.  Which wasn’t a bad thing, except whoever your target was would end up sick as well, or injured from your flailing arms while you slept.

 

Dean gave his brother an apologetic shrug before quickly bolting form the room. 

 

“Dean?  Dean?!”  Sam shouted after the man who just abandoned him to his doom.  He looked back down to you and saw your hurt expression.  You quickly released him, gave him a shove, and shifted offer, burying yourself in a pillow.  “Hey, I’m sorry.  Yea, I’ll stay with you.”

 

“Go away.”  You said angrily.  You hated being alone when you were sick, was that so awful?  The guys were making it seem like you were the worst thing that was happening to them right now…

 

“Hey…It’s not that I-.”

 

“Just go away, Sam!”  You yelled out angrily, letting your emotions get the better of you.  “When you guys are sick, who takes care of you?  Who makes you soup and tucks you in and sits with you…who cuddles you?!”  You half mumbled and half yelled.

 

Sam felt a twinge of guilt, you were right.  You were always looking out for them, but now…  “I’m sorry.  You’re right, I’ll-.”

 

“Go away!”  You yelled as you hit him in the head with the pillow.

 

Sam quickly evacuated the room.  You were dangerous on a regular day, but when you were sick, you could get downright deadly.  He met up with Dean in library, explaining what happened, leaving you alone in your room, wanting nothing more than someone to lay down with.

 

000

 

“You go in.”

 

“No, you!”

 

Sam and Dean’s muffled voices could be heard from the hallway.  They wanted to make sure you were doing okay, but with the way they had left, they were worried about flying objects. 

 

It eventually came down to rock paper scissors, which Dean lost.  He poked his head around the corner and was in shock.  Sam saw his jaw drop and peaked in.

 

You were asleep, all nicely wrapped up in blankets, but there were others with you.  Your body was tucked against Castiel, his arm wrapped securely around you as he focused on Chuck, who was by your bed looking at the medicine bottle.  HE measured out an amount and then snapped. 

 

You shifted slightly before waking up, the sound of Chuck’s snap waking you from your slumber.

 

The boys watched as you sat up and took the medicine before settling back against Cas, no fuss, no fight, no struggle. 

 

“The hell?  Why are you so compliant with them?”  Sam barked out before he could stop himself.

 

“Because we aren’t pushy about it.”  Chuck deadpanned as he felt your forehead and smiled.  “Little more rest and you’ll be good as new…”

 

000

 

Chuck was right, one more nap being cuddled up with Cas and you were infinitely better, which was good, cause now…

 

You heard Dean call out for you and you chuckled as you carried two bowls of soup into the room.  Dean was curled up in a chair, his nose red and his face flushed.  Sam was passed out on the couch.

 

“Hey!  If I have to suffer so should you!”  Dean shouted before falling into a coughing fit.

 

Sam shifted awake as you set down the bowls.  “You should eat.  I’ll get some more blankets and tea for you.”  You spoke as you took a couple seconds to feel each of their foreheads, they were still running a fever.

 

“Thanks.”  Sam said as he reached for the bowl.  It was just your luck that once you were better you had not one but two sick Winchesters to deal with.  Part of you thought about just leaving them to their own devices, payback, if you will…but you couldn’t do that to your boys.

 

You hummed a response to Sam as you went to step away, but Dean captured your hand.  You gave him a questioning look as he pulled you down next to him and leaned into you.

 

“Hey!”  Sam shouted.  “I called dibs!”

 

“Snooze you lose, Sammy.”

 

“Seriously?”  You glared at them.  “When I wanted a cuddle you both acted like it was the end of the world, now you want me to come cuddle you?” 

 

Dean gave you a shrug before pushing into you more.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as you sighed in frustration.

 

000

 

Castiel arrived at the bunker, wanting to check in on if there were any new cases, but he couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted him.  You were sandwiched between both boys on the couch.  Dean had you wrapped up in his arms, your head against his while Sam’s head was in your lap, his legs hanging off the edge of the couch.

 

He chuckled as he quickly snapped a picture with his phone.  A picture of the great Winchester hunters, cuddling on the couch. 


End file.
